happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Bo (Boadicea)
Boadicea 'is a character from Happy Feet Two. She is the daughter of Mrs. Viola. Personality Boadicea (Bo) is perky, fearless and sweet little penguin. She loves and looks up to her mother, who she sees as a good role model. She is usually soft spoken and logical but will stand up to bullies and those who attempt to harm her or her friends (like when she tried to flip over Bryan). Bo is strongwilled and has a postitive outlook on life.It is shown she is intelligent, as she is able to locate a shortcut across the crevice and when Atticus is confused when the "aliens" start cutting the DoomBerg, she corrects him and says that they were making a bridge (which they were). She also seems to have good vocabulary; knowing words like "fugitive" and "rebels" Skills Bo, (unlike most baby penguins) is a gymnastically talented freerunner, using snow drifts and moguls to run over the icy landscape. In fact, it's the only reason she was able to get the Adelies so fast. She can cartwheel, jump, twirl, frontflip, and backflip great lenths, even (almost) over an elephant seal! She has a good singing voice and a unique dance style (in fact, in the song and dance she performed with some other young girl penguins in front of Atticus, they covered themselves in snow and then shook it off for effect). She is also an exeptional yodeler like her mother. She also has a thick British accent ; seeing that her voice actor Meibh Campbell is from London. Appearance Bo looks rather like Gloria when she was a baby; slightly shorter than the other girls and has a rounder mask and face, and a larger tail, and very bright eyes. This may mean she might look like Gloria when she grows up. Whatever it means, you can tell her apart from other baby penguins by this. Biography She is the daugther of Ms. Viola. She accompanys Erik and Atticus on there journey to Adelie land. Mumble finds them and takes tham back to Emperor land. Along the way they meet Bryan the Beachmaster and Bo tries to backflip over him but fails (Bryan flips his tail so she flipped back). When they get to Emperor land they find that the whole population has been trapped by the Doomberg. Bo runs to get the Adelie nation to help out. She returns with more penguins than expected! While everyone is dancing, she and Atticus (and some other Adelie penguins) fall down with the other doomed penguins and is reunited with her mother. When the Doomberg falls, she, Ms.Viola, Atticus, Seymour and all the trapped emperor penguins escape. It's assumed that she will either mate with Erik or Atticus (when they grow up). Her HeartSong is SexyBack (but as a chick, FluffyBack) by Justin Timberlake. It is supposed that she has a father but he is never shown in the movie. She has yet to appear in the next film (if it ever comes). problably be like Norma Jean and gloria be the most wanted female . Relationships with other characters 'Miss Viola Bo and her mother have a very strong bond together. When Bo, Erik and Atticus followed Ramon, Miss Viola and the other chick's parents franticly searched for them. Also, when Miss Viola and the others were trapped by the Doomberg, she convinced Mumble to let Bo go to the Adelies and was seen yodeling with Bo. 'Atticus' Bo seems to be really good friends with Atticus .As when she got flipped by Bryan, he demanded that the elephant seal apologize. And some spectulaion with fans say that Bo has a crush on him. It is hinted with their tendency to dance together in the film. 'Erik' Bo has shown to be good friends with Erik, playing together with Atticus. And in Happy Feet 2 Erik wanted to come with Bo when she went to go get the Adelie Penguins. And before she left she winked at him it is said that bo has a crush on erik and will probably be toghether on the next movie.erik seems to have worry about bo wanting to go to the adelies with her.she and erik are really close.erik is often seen with bo and will probably are going to be toghther. when erik voluntered to get past bryan he was probably wanted to impress bo. erik also probably will be like his farther and mother (bo being like gloria and erik being like his father). erik will probably wants to win her heart.bo seems to understand erik when she told mumble what he s trying to say.bo was also the first one to stand up for him when he got embarest. she has also seen to have like him in the happy feet 2 photos always standing next to him.she was concerned for him when he was hanging for his life when he almost fell off the doomberg telling him to bite down hard.erik is seen dancing with bo on the doomberge.when bo winked at erik it probably mean't love you. Gallery 90789 glg.jpg|Bo with her buddies Erik and Atticus Boadicia.jpg|Boadicea running to get the Adelies! Boudica pp.png|Bo, daughter of Ms. Viola Happy feet two poster.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Penguins